hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Camera
The Security Camera is a surveillance measure located in heavily guarded areas. They are based on CCTV (Closed-circuit Camera). Behavior Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Security cameras only appear in a few missions in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. They can only be disabled by either getting shot at or by shooting the camera control, the latter of which is an actual objective in the mission Basement Killing. Hitman: Blood Money The camera can be found in multiple missions in-game, which are equipped with night-vision so staying in the dark is useless. However, there will almost always be a security station around the map with monitor machines in it. Stealing the video tape will disable all cameras in the level and remove "Caught on Camera" in mission debriefing. Shooting the cameras can also disable them, however the cameras are mostly found in public places, it is not wise to pull your guns out while you are under cover. Also, if a guard is watching the monitor the camera transmits to, he will run to the camera to see what happened. The camera has a short scan range, keep a distance from it if you can. Hitman: Absolution They appear only visually in Hitman: Absolution, and do not play any gameplay role, apart from a cutscene in Blackwater Park. HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 They return and work largely the same as in Hitman: Blood Money, with minor changes. It's now possible to see the area they are watching via a hard-to-see green grid. There are multiple security stations on certain maps, with certain cameras providing feed to different stations. Instead of stealing a tape, 47 now needs to destroy the recordings, either by hacking/deleting them (silent, but suspicious) or by shooting them (noisy, depending on the gun used). Originally, each set of cameras in Sapienza had their own recordings, but a patch changed it so that all cameras are deactivated regardless of which station was destroyed. Professional difficulty reintroduced the mechanic of camera destruction triggering a security guard to investigate. In addition, suspicious actions or trespassing are sufficient for security to spot 47 through the camera system, and the number of guards for each recording location is increased. Security cameras are absent in HITMAN''TM 2 on Casual difficulty. Appearances Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Tubeway Torpedo - Security cameras can be found throughout the basement of the complex. The server cluster must be shot to disable them. *Basement Killing - Disabling the security cameras on the lower floor is a necessity to complete the mission. The central server cluster can be shot to disable them. Hitman: Blood Money *Flatline - The tape is stored on the security room near the entrance to the medical wing. *A New Life - The tape is stored on the parked van outside. *You Better Watch Out…- The tape is stored in a security room on the second floor after the initial elevator. *A House of Cards - The tape is stored on the leftmost staff area on the lobby, next to a lone sitting guard. *A Dance with the Devil - The tape is stored on the small room at the parking lot entrance. *Amendment XXV - The tape is stored on the security room on the east wing. HITMAN™ *The Showstopper - The recordings are kept in the security room in the basement. *World of Tomorrow **Outside the Town hall - The recordings are stored on the second-to-top floor of the clock tower. (Not present on Professional difficulty) **Around Caruso Mansion - The recordings are stored in a small room on the third floor of the mansion. **Around Ether labs - The recordings are stored in one of the temporary buildings inside the cave. **Around the church - The recordings are stored in a small room below the church. (Not present on Professional difficulty) *The Icon - The recordings are stored on the second-to-top floor of the clock tower. *Landslide - The recordings are stored on the clock tower and the church basement. *A Gilded Cage - The recordings are stored in a security room on the ground floor of the consulate, near the kitchen. *Club 27 - Recordings are stored in the security room on the first floor in the closed off wing. (A recording location in the security shed in the garden was removed in a patch). *Freedom Fighters - Recordings are stored in one of the ground floor rooms in the farmhouse. *Situs Inversus - Recordings are stored in the security room in the lobby and in the morgue. Patient Zero (campaign) * The Source - The recordings are in the security room on the first floor of the closed off wing. * The Author - The recordings are kept in Rocco’s Apartment on his desk next to his computer. * The Vector - Recordings are not available due to the mission being a sniper mission. * Patient Zero - Recordings are located in the security rooms in the lobby and morgue. HITMAN™ 2 *Nightcall - The recordings are stored in the safe room on the second floor of the house. *The Finish Line - The recordings are stored in the parking lot security room under the Kronstadt Expo Building, on the roof of the Kronstadt Building near the satellite, to the right of the check in area at the main entrance, and on the second floor of the Pit building above the Kronstadt Garage. *Three-Headed Serpent - The recordings are stored in the basement of the mansion and in a room in the underground tunnels near the submarine. *Chasing a Ghost - The recordings are stored in the security room on the second floor of Dawood Rangan’s tower and in the train yard in a train car in front of Vanya Shah’s private carriage. *Another Life - The recordings are stored in the basement of Janus’s house and in the first floor of Cassidy’s house. *The Ark Society - The recordings are kept on the same level as the upper courtyard in the security room overlooking the castle entrance, in the Ark Control Room, in the security room near the helicopter pad, and in the security room near the Architect Longe. *Golden Handshake - The recordings are stored in the security hub next to the vault and in the second security hub right at the top of the staircase that goes up to the investment floor. *The Last Resort - Recordings are kept in the security hut near the private island and in the underground server room. Gallery Hitman: Blood Money HBM-CameraFlatline.png|A security camera as seen in ''Hitman: Blood Money's Flatline mission. HITMAN™ H2016-CameraWoT.png|A security camera as seen in HITMAN™'s World of Tomorrow mission. H2016-RecorderClub27.png|A camera recorder as seen in HITMAN™'s Club 27 mission. Trivia *Getting caught on camera will usually keep you from getting "Silent Assassin" rating, so keep an eye out for them, or the video tape. *In Hitman: Blood Money, being seen by a camera while trespassing causes a guard watching the feed to investigate 47's location. This was no longer the case in HITMAN™'s normal difficulty, as the feed is now simply recorded instead. **This has changed in the professional difficulty and in ''HITMAN''TM 2, as now an armed group of guards goes to investigate the recorded position. *If you're spotted while trying to steal the video tape, the security in charge will start to shoot you, regardless of the level of difficulty you are playing on. *Only the CCTV cameras can affect the ratings although other cameras/TV crews are present on some missions such as A Vintage Year and The Showstopper. While this is obviously for gameplay reasons, it can be explained by the fact that 47 is not well-known by the public, and thus isn't recognized from the crowds. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:HITMAN™ Category:Hitman: Blood Money